El pilar perdido
by ozora no hime
Summary: El pilar de la serpiente es llamado para investigar a un poderoso y particularmente glotón demonio. Advertencia: no leer si no quieres spoilearte el manga hasta el capítulo 191(?)


Holis~ No traigo nada bueno hoy :'v solo quiero decir que esto pasó por estar escuchando el tercer opening de Overlord, que la primera parte es la única con la que me siento medio satisfecha pero no podía dejarlo solo ahí inconcluso y que lamento el exceso de puntos suspensivos XDu

Ah, no se si en la primera parte haya un par de lineas que puedan considerarse gore (solo se que para la persona que conozco que le gusta ese género esas lineas seguro no son nada) pero yo cumplo con avisar(?). Y esto está lleno de spoilers si no vas al día hasta el 191(?) del manga.

Y pues, Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei :'v

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_El pilar perdido_**

_Cuarteles generales de la organización de cazadores de demonios._

_Año 2020_

El pilar de la serpiente se dirigió a la sala de audiovisuales con poco entusiasmo, pues siempre que lo enviaban ahí a informarse de su próxima misión, significaba que el demonio que debía cazar se movilizaba por el bajo mundo y debía contemplar el lado más oscuro del ser humano. Lo cual, siendo honesto, hacía que le quedaran pocas ganas de salvar a esas personas de los devoradores de hombres.

Por supuesto, no era como si fuera a faltar a su deber, al menos le consolaba que la familia Ubayashiki tuviera una subdivisión que se encargaba de guiar a la policía (aunque seguían sin ser reconocidos por el gobierno) para que se hiciera cargo de los sindicatos criminales que a veces destruían como efecto colateral de sus cacerías, incluso a veces atendían a las víctimas que encontraban.

Sin embargo, cuando debía encargarse de este tipo de misiones, el pilar de la serpiente no podía evitar juguetear con la idea de retrasarse _un poco_, solo lo suficiente para que el demonio se comiera a la gente que merecía morir.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras abría la puerta, ya que de todos modos era una idea estúpida. Dejar que el demonio se alimentase solo le causaría más problemas para matarlo.

\- ¡Bu-buenos días, Iguro-sama! – le saludó el kakushi con una exagerada inclinación, visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos para hoy? – preguntó malhumorado. Oyakata-sama, que en ese momento contaba unos 10 años, se había disculpado con una sonrisa dulce y resignada por enviarlo a ver algo seguramente muy desagradable, ya que a él mismo apenas le habían dado la información suficiente para que pudiera evaluar a quien debía asignar el trabajo – tengo que volver con oyakata-sama después, así que no tengo todo el día.

Iguro no sabía si le molestaba más que le dieran tantas responsabilidades de adulto a ese niño y luego no lo trataran como tal, o su propia incapacidad (y de sus compañeros) de acabar con la amenaza de los demonios de una vez por todas, permitiendo alejar a ese y otros inocentes de la matanza de esos seres y la inmundicia humanas.

A veces incluso se molestaba con los cazadores de la era Sengoku que habían desarrollado los alientos y los de hace cien años, ya que en ambos momentos de la historia habían estado muy cerca de acabar con el progenitor de esa maldita especie, pero se les había escapado como arena entre los dedos. Si hubieran logrado exterminarlo, no tendrían que seguir con ese trabajo en estos días.

\- S-si – en la gran pantalla se veía la búsqueda que efectuaba el kakushi del archivo que debía mostrarle. Iguro chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, por lo que el tembloroso hombre decidió empezar su explicación – n-nos llegó información de que en internet circulan varias grabaciones de… bueno… streams en vivo… streams po-pornográficos…

\- ¿Me trajeron aquí a ver porno? – preguntó el pilar con creciente irritación. El kakushi se encogió intimidado.

\- ¡N-no, señor! L-lo que los ha hecho especial es que re-repiten cierto patrón y bueno… n-no llega a empezar nada de eso – agregó bajando cada vez más la voz.

\- ¿Y el patrón es?

\- S-siempre hay una chica y una cantidad inaudita de hombres… es decir, inaudita para lo que… usted sabe… - los ojos heterocromáticos de Iguro le dejaron en claro que no pensaba escuchar sus opiniones respecto a ese tema, por lo que se apresuró a seguir su explicación hablando atropelladamente – e-el asunto es que… antes de que… apenas se acercan a ella… bueno… se los come… ¡ah! – no pudo contener una exclamación de alivio al encontrar, por fin, el archivo – e-es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo… le-le advierto que los amantes del género gore están enloquecidos con esto – se atrevió a comentar al tiempo que tocaba el botón de "reproducir".

La gran pantalla se dividió en varias pequeñas. Las cámaras enfocaban a al menos 30 hombres de diferentes razas y en distintos estados de desnudez, todos sonreían expectantes mientras observaban la puerta como bestias esperando a su presa. Solo una pantalla enfocaba dicha puerta, por la cual apareció una única chica. En su mente, Iguro le dio la razón al kakushi respecto a que era inaudito lo que todos esos hombres pretendían hacer utilizando a una sola chica. Sin embargo, inmediatamente le llamó la atención que, pese a mostrar en ese momento una sonrisa viciosa que el pilar solo había visto en personas adictas, y que sus verdes calcetines agujereados, su haori desgarrado y sus ropas tan desgastadas le daban la idea de que se trataba de una indigente, la chica se veía extremadamente saludable para alguien que ha caído en ese bajo mundo.

\- Hola, preciosa – saludó con falsa simpatía uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a ella sin molestarse en ocultar su mirada lasciva – antes de empezar, dinos con que quieres que te recompensemos por ser una buena chica – la sonrisa viciosa de la chica se ensanchó mientras giraba la cabeza para verlos a todos.

\- No necesito una recompensa – contestó con una voz que a Iguro le pareció demasiado aniñada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer… o lo que se suponía iba a hacer – solo quiero comer, estoy muy, pero muy hambrienta – los hombres rieron con su afirmación e Iguro empezó a sospechar que habían estafado a los que pagaron por el stream, al menos la chica tenía que ser una actriz ¡si hasta se había teñido el cabello de rosa y verde pese a su aparente pobreza!

\- ¡Entonces empieza a comer ahora! – dijo otro de los hombres al tiempo que intentó obligarla a arrodillarse, pero la chica no se movió un ápice.

\- ¡Si! – exclamó risueña, como una niña pequeña.

El desagrado que la actitud infantil de la chica le provocó al pilar de la serpiente fue reemplazado por un creciente shock cuando esta se abalanzó sobre el cuello del hombre y de un mordisco le arrancó la piel, los músculos y cada arteria o vena del cuello hasta dejar al descubierto su tráquea y las vértebras de su nuca.

Los demás hombres observaron boquiabiertos los cortos segundos que su colega tardó en morir mientras la chica, casi bañada en su sangre, lo sostenía sin esfuerzo y terminaba de masticar la carne.

\- Que sabroso está – sonrió con satisfacción llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

\- ¡MALDITA LOCA! – gritó uno de los hombres abalanzándose hacia ella para atacarla a puño limpio.

\- Si, estoy muy, pero muy loca – comentó la chica para luego reír de manera desquiciada mientras esquivaba, detenía y le arrancaba el brazo al hombre sin dar muestras del menor esfuerzo – loca de hambre… tanto que todo el mundo me cabe en esta boca – comento señalándose con el brazo cercenado.

En ese momento, algunos hombres comprendieron que debían dar prioridad a su supervivencia sobre sus retorcidos placeres e intentaron huir. Pero la chica no les dio oportunidad.

\- Ah, no se vayan, aun no es suficiente – dijo en tono suplicante.

Un segundo después, todas las pantallas mostraban a los participantes muertos o agonizantes con distintos grados de desmembramiento, y a la chica alimentándose del primer hombre que mató. Entre bocados repetía "Estoy muy, muy hambrienta", "Que sabroso está" y "No es suficiente". Finalmente, pareció percatarse de las cámaras que la grababan desde distintos ángulos y adoptó una actitud ridículamente avergonzada, mientras un par de cuernos empezaban a crecer en su frente, unas marcas parecidas a delgadas enredaderas que formaban sutiles corazones se dibujaban en la piel de su cuello, mejillas y brazos, incluso se podía apreciar el brillo característico de los demonios en sus ojos.

\- N-no me gusta que me vean comer, es vergonzoso que vean lo glotona que soy – comentó para sí misma al tiempo que destruía las cámaras, ruborizada y a paso normal, como si no fuera la responsable de la sangre que la cubría y la escena tan grotesca que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, lo que terminó de paralizar de shock la mente del pilar de la serpiente, fue el triste y último susurro que se le escuchó en la grabación – si tan solo Rengoku-san y Shinobu-chan estuvieran para decirme que es malo para mi salud reprimir mi apetito… pero no creo que ni siquiera Iguro-san, que siempre me aceptó… pueda decirme ahora qu… - la pantalla quedó en negro cuando la última cámara fue destruida.

* * *

_Cuarteles generales de la organización de cazadores de demonios._

_Mismo día._

Cuando Ozaki Iguro, el pilar de la serpiente finalmente pudo procesar todo lo que había visto y se reunió una vez más con oyakata-sama, su primera pregunta fue la siguiente:

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ese demonio sepa mi nombre?

Tetsuya Ubayashiki le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

\- En cuanto supimos que había un video en la web de un demonio que mencionaba los nombres de dos de los clanes que llevan tanto tiempo siendo parte de nuestra organización, empezamos a investigar – comenzó su explicación – creemos que se refiere a los pilares de hace cien años, concretamente, a la generación que estuvo a punto de lograr retener a Muzan Kibutsuji hasta que la luz del amanecer le golpeara.

\- ¿Los pilares… de hace cien años? – preguntó sorprendido, oyakata-sama asintió.

\- Esa fue la última generación de la familia Rengoku que sirvió como pilar del fuego, el de ese tiempo y al que creemos que se refiere el demonio, Kyoujurou Rengoku, murió meses antes de esa gran batalla contra Muzan Kibutsuji. Luego de eso, el hermano menor, Senjurou, no fue capaz de siquiera unirse a la organización, por lo que se dedicó a documentar toda la historia que pudo y transformó el rol de la familia en los guardianes de los registros que ahora conoces. La otra persona que el demonio menciona, Shinobu Kochou, fue el pilar del insecto y prácticamente el medico en jefe de la organización en esa época, que murió la misma noche de la batalla, pero derrotando a la luna superior dos…

\- Entonces, mi ancestro… - interrumpió ansiosamente, aunque calló ante una ligera seña de Ubayashiki.

\- Tu ancestro, Obanai Iguro, al igual que tú, era el pilar de la serpiente de esa época… aunque no eres su descendiente directo, ya que murió sin dejar vástagos, pero su prima, que antes lo había culpado por provocar la muerte del resto de su clan a manos de un demonio serpiente al que servían a cambio de riquezas, se arrepintió después de haberlo tratado de esa manera y en un intento de expiar también los anteriores pecados de su clan, se unió a nuestra organización. De ella desciende la rama que sigue con nosotros hasta hoy.

\- En en caso, ¿Cómo es posible que un demonio conozca a tantos pilares? Si esa ha sido la única ocasión en la historia donde los pilares lograron matar a todas las lunas superiores, dudo que un demonio que devora a treinta personas cada vez y ha vivido cien años sea menos que eso.

\- Creemos que ese demonio es el pilar perdido, Mitsuri Kanroji.

\- ¿El pilar… perdido? – preguntó desconcertado. Tetsuya asintió.

\- No es una historia que difundamos mucho, ya que puede afectar la moral de nuestros guerreros. Pero durante esa batalla, murieron muchos cazadores y la mayor parte de los que sobrevivieron quedaron con alguna incapacidad. En el caso de los nueve pilares, como ya mencioné, Kyoujurou Rengoku había muerto meses antes, Tengen Uzui, pilar del sonido, se había retirado tras perder un brazo y un ojo pero volvió para servir como guardaespaldas de mi ancestro que dirigía la batalla, Muichirou Tokitou, pilar de la niebla, y Shinobu Kochou murieron peleando contra las lunas superiores uno y dos respectivamente, Gyoumei Himejima y Obanai Iguro murieron en la pelea contra Muzan Kibutsuji, Sanemi Shinazugawa y Giyuu Tomioka, aunque sobrevivieron, no llegaron a cumplir veinticinco años – oyakata-sama iba enumerando con los dedos a medida que mencionaba los nombres de esa antigua generación de pilares – Pero no se supo que fue de Mitsuri Kanroji, el pilar del amor. Ella estaba presente esa noche, fue herida por Muzan y fue la primera en sufrir los efectos de recibir su sangre. Se sabe que el pilar de la serpiente la sacó de la batalla para que trataran sus heridas con la medicina que el demonio Tamayo creó, pero no hay registros de lo que pasó con ella después.

\- Así que pasó de ser un pilar a convertirse en demonio – murmuró Ozaki, casi sintiendo compasión por la chica – pero aun no entiendo porque mencionó a mi ancestro o a esos dos pilares, aunque fueran colegas, no necesariamente debieron llevarse bien. Además, se sabe que los demonios van perdiendo sus memorias de cuando eran humanos.

\- Sobre la relación con los demás pilares, Mitsuri Kanroji fue la sucesora de Kyoujurou Rengoku antes de desarrollar su propio aliento, y se dice que se llevaba bien con Shinobu Kochou. Por último, había rumores de que tu ancestro estaba enamorada de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el pilar de la serpiente, agradecido de llevar ese día un tapabocas que le permitía ocultar el sonrojo que delataría lo bochornoso que le resultaba inmiscuir un sentimiento como el amor en una plática seria de trabajo, y para colmo, de la mano de su propio ancestro.

\- Lo que se sabe con certeza es que intercambiaban muchas cartas y a menudo quedaban para comer juntos, se puede afirmar que eran amigos – explicó oyakata-sama con un deje divertido en su sonrisa normalmente serena – y que, pese a que tenía la apariencia de una chica normal a excepción de su cabello, Mitsuri Kanroji poseía una fuerza física capaz de competir con la de sus colegas masculinos y un apetito bastante mayor al de ellos.

\- Si realmente es ese demonio, eso explica que devore a treinta personas como si apenas le sirvieran como bocadillos – asintió Iguro recordando los otros videos que vió – pero por lo mismo debe ser muy poderosa, ¿puedo preguntar porque me envía solo a esta misión, oyakata-sama?

\- Porque eres descendiente de uno de los pilares que mencionó en el video, y según los archivos, incluso te pareces mucho al Iguro que ella conoció. Me gustaría enviar a un Rengoku también, pero como ellos ya no se dedican a la batalla, no te será de ayuda si la situación se torna grave… aunque creo que este demonio no atacará a ningún cazador, al menos no a ninguno que le recuerde a los de su época.

\- ¿Porqué? – peguntó totalmente desconcertado.

\- Para empezar, la ropa que lleva en el video, parece ser su uniforme de hace cien años. Además, algunos datos recabados por nuestros amigos oficiales y nuestros kakushi, indican que parece dedicarse a reunir delincuentes o infiltrarse en sindicatos criminales para devorarlos, aunque cada cierto tiempo – Tetsuya hizo una pausa y agregó con tristeza – creo que pese a haberse convertido en demonio, intenta hacer algo de justicia de esa manera y estoy seguro de que la tristeza que se le escucha en la grabación es genuina.

* * *

_Callejuelas de cierta ciudad._

_Dos noches después._

A decir verdad, aunque confiaba en la legendaria intuición de los Ubayashiki, Ozaki Iguro no podía evitar sentirse receloso ante la idea de encarar a un poderoso demonio que _probablemente _no atacaría a los cazadores por voluntad propia. Si bien tenían un precedente cien años atrás con Nezuko Kamado (quien tras perder a su abnegado hermano y recuperar su humanidad también uniría su familia a la organización de manera permanente), incluso su clan estaba consciente de que había sido una notable excepción.

Por lo que entendía, había sido precisamente la influencia de su hermano y un poco de sugestión lo que había ayudado a Nezuko Kamado a resistirse a consumir carne humana mientras vivió como demonio. Pero la supuesta Mitsuri Kanroji no solo ya había devorado a una pavorosa cantidad de personas, sino que además, de ser realmente ella, ya lo había perdido todo al no quedar uno solo de sus antiguos compañeros.

Mientras más lo pensaba, Iguro se sentía menos tentado a acercarse al demonio con la vaga esperanza de que el supuesto parecido con su ancestro removiera algún tipo de recuerdo en ella. Ni siquiera sabía que clase de relación habían tenido. Decidió que sería prudente al menos considerar la posibilidad de pedirle a algún otro pilar que lo acompañara en su misión cuando llegara el momento, al menos para asegurarse de que alguien terminaría el trabajo o entregaría información que ayudara a derrotar a ese demonio si él fallaba. Aunque oyakata-sama no consideraba necesario enviar a otro, tampoco le prohibió llevar ayuda.

Y, como estaba en espera de que el equipo de inteligencia identificara el siguiente stream en el que podría aparecer, grande fue la sorpresa del pilar de la serpiente al atisbar la cabellera rosa y un par de cuernos sobresaliendo en medio de una pandilla que se había congregado en un callejón. Los muy imbéciles le preguntaban a la chica por su supuesto disfraz sin siquiera sospechar el peligro que se escondía tras su mirada ausente y vacía.

\- ¿No tienes frío con esta ropa vieja? Nosotros te conseguiremos algo mejor y más caliente – rio uno jalando la extraña abertura del uniforme que casi dejaba al descubierto los voluptuosos pechos del demonio.

Al verla levantar el brazo con gesto casi perezoso para apartar al pandillero, y sabiendo que eso significaba una muerte segura tanto para él como para el resto del grupo, Ozaki decidió, no sin cierto disgusto, que no le quedaba más opción que confiar en la clarividencia de oyakata-sama. Por lo que se valió de su gran velocidad y su fuerza (si bien, al igual que su ancestro, seguía siendo de los más débiles físicamente entre los pilares) para cargar al demonio y llevársela lejos antes de que iniciara una nueva matanza.

\- ¡Kanroji!

La expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el demonio le dio algo de esperanza. Y, de haber estado en otras circunstancias, el sonrojo que adornó su pálida piel al percatarse de que se encontraba en el aire, saltando entre edificios mientras era cargada como princesa, se le habría antojado ridículo en lugar de tranquilizante.

La chica levantó la cabeza con gesto dudoso para observar detenidamente el rostro del hombre que la cargaba. Y con mucho cuidado, claramente temiendo equivocarse, susurró el nombre que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿I… gu… ro… san? – Ozaki no estaba seguro de si debía intentar actuar como su antepasado o dejarle claro quién era, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, ella se cubrió la boca con las manos, a fin de acallar un sollozo y, para mayor desconcierto del pilar, empezó a llorar como una niña- Iguro-san… Iguro-san… - repetía sin parar de llorar mientras se dejaba cargar dócilmente – viniste a… salvarme ¿verdad?

Pese a tener plena conciencia de que se trataba de un demonio, ya que los rasgos no humanos seguían presentes, Ozaki no pudo evitar que lo embargara una oleada de vergüenza por tener a una chica llorando en sus brazos. Si era honesto consigo mismo, debía admitir que probablemente estaba sintiendo incluso compasión. Ese sentimiento que hasta el momento creía que solo los Kamado podían llegar a sentir por esa despreciable especie.

Muy a su pesar decidió aterrizar en un predio desolado y tratar de calmarla.

Pero apenas intentó posarla en el piso, se vio sorprendido por un ataque que lo derribó. El demonio se le había abalanzado y ahora lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras lloraba en su pecho sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¡Iguro-san perdóname! – sollozaba la chica – ¡Intenté que no te preocuparas por mí, pero terminé así! ¡Perdóname por perder! ¡Perdóname por perder! ¡Perdóname por perder!

Ozaki se preguntó si pedía perdón por perder la batalla contra Muzan Kibutsuji o por perder la batalla contra si misma al convertirse en demonio.

\- Desee… tanto ser débil… para ser una chica… normal y… solo lo fui… en los peores… momentos… cuando debía ser… fuerte… no pude… me los comí… me los comí y lo siento… perdóname… perdóname… Iguro… san… por favor… no me… odies… no me… odies… a pesar… de estar… tan sucia… tan… manchada de… sangre… perdóname… por ser… una asesina… trate de… resistir cada vez… pero tenía tanta… tanta hambre… mi cabeza… iba a explotar… perdóname… no pude ser… como Nezuko…chan… y me los comí… perdóname…

Mitsuri confesaba sus pecados entre sollozos, y aunque al pilar de la serpiente no le quedaba más remedio que escucharla en silencio mientras su uniforme se empapaba con sus lágrimas, no dejaba de alarmarle el saberse a su merced al estar atrapado bajo ella.

Por lo que pudo entender, tras verse convertida en demonio, el antiguo pilar del amor trató de controlar su hambre, pero al notar que el esfuerzo solo la estaba enloqueciendo, decidió, con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, saciarse con personas que hacían cosas indebidas. Una vez satisfecho su apetito, se lamentaba por convertirse en una asesina y negarle a esa gente la oportunidad de redimirse, por lo que procuraba aprender a controlarse, hasta que el ciclo se repetía.

Ozaki pensó que eso coincidía con los datos de la policía y explicaba por qué habían tardado tanto en notarla, no poseía territorio y las personas a las que asesinaba eran gente de las que el resto prefería no hablar, por lo que tampoco se generaban rumores siquiera. Si acaso había algún susurro, seguro agradecía a quien había librado al mundo de esas escorias, por mucho que la responsable luego lo lamentara.

Observó al demonio que lloraba como una niña pequeña en su pecho, y genuinamente sintió lástima por ella, porque no solo lo había perdido todo, se había convertido en un demonio que, pese a conocer al precedente, no era capaz de contener su hambre. Devoraba personas y luego lo lamentaba, porque aún recordaba su vida y su deber como cazadora. Debía ser demasiado frustrante.

\- Se que… debería morir, pero… no puedo… no tengo el valor… - seguía sollozando – fui un pilar, pero… soy tan cobarde… por favor… no me odies… Iguro-san… - su llanto se interrumpió cuando Iguro posó una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio tratando de evocar el cariño que suponía debió sentir su ancestro. Mitsuri levantó la cabeza para verlo, con las lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejillas – Iguro… san… ¿no me… odias?

Ozaki suspiró, tomando una decisión arriesgada.

\- Lo siento, Kanroji, no soy el Iguro que tú conoces – le aclaró.

\- ¿Eh? – la sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro de Mitsuri.

\- Mi nombre es Ozaki Iguro, desciendo de la familia del Iguro que tú conociste… pero no soy él.

\- ¿N-no eres Iguro-san? – preguntó Mitsuri, alejándose mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Ozaki pasó saliva disimuladamente, temiendo haberse equivocado – Entonces… ¿Q-que pasó con Iguro-san? – la voz del antiguo pilar del amor también temblaba.

\- Murió la noche que… acorralaron a Muzan – el pilar de la serpiente no estaba seguro de cuanto recordaba ella del resultado de la batalla, pero, si no sabía que esa noche los sacrificios fueron en vano, tal vez pudiera evitarle otro dolor… o el shock que le produciría soltarle esa información de golpe le daría valiosos segundos para alejarse de ella en caso de que enloqueciera.

\- Iguro… san… también… ¿murió? – el temblor de Kanroji se hacía más notorio al tiempo que se sostenía la cabeza con las manos mientras procesaba la información. Repentinamente su grito desgarrador irrumpió el silencio del predio - ¡IGURO-SAAAAAAANN!

El pilar de la serpiente retrocedió. Observó alarmado como los cuernos y las uñas crecían mientras las marcas también se expandían hasta prácticamente obscurecer la piel de la antigua pilar del amor. Desenfundó su espada, inseguro de si podría presentarle batalla a un demonio que había pasado cien años alimentándose como había visto en el video. Por mucho que Mitsuri hubiera dicho que trataba de contenerse, nadie podía asegurar que lo lograra por largos periodos, por lo que estaba seguro de que había acumulado mucho poder.

Cuando el grito cesó, Ozaki se puso en guardia, seguro de que sería el momento en el que se lanzaría a atacarlo. Pero para su sorpresa Mitsuri se encogió sobre sí misma, su respiración era pesada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se debía al esfuerzo, ella estaba encogiendo sus cuernos, desapareciendo las marcas, trataba de eliminar todos los rasgos no humanos.

Iguro estaba atónito, y solo cuando se percató de que la respiración pesada se había convertido en llanto nuevamente, notó que había bajado la guardia.

En ese momento, Kanroji levantó la cabeza para verlo. Sus ojos aún tenían el brillo característico de los demonios y una marca de enredadera subía por su mejilla, pero fuera de eso, al menos su rostro se veía como el de una chica normal.

\- Iguro… no… Ozaki… kun… dijiste ¿verdad? – habló con dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba más que antes – supongo que… soy una anciana para ti… – Mitsuri soltó una risita lastimera y dirigió su mirada hacia la katana que el cazador sostenía en su mano - ¿podrías… por favor… matarme… ahora?

La petición sorprendió al cazador. Matarla había sido su intención y su deber desde el principio, pero después de escucharla decir que era incapaz de acabar por si misma con su vida, pensó que al menos intentaría huir cuando comprendiera su objetivo.

\- ¿Está bien para ti que yo te mate? – decidió preguntar, sorprendido de si mismo – podríamos esperar a que salga el sol – Kanroji negó con la cabeza.

\- Tenía la… tonta esperanza de… encontrar a… alguno de los demás… vivo… - cerró los ojos para soltar un par de sollozos – para… disculparme y… pedírselo… a ellos… pero… – sus cuernos empezaron a crecer de nuevo, por lo que cerró los ojos y sus temblores aumentaron al volver a contenerlos – ya es… tarde… - las lágrimas bajaban sin cesar por sus mejillas – todos están… muertos… ¿verdad? – Ozaki no respondió – y aunque comí… - se interrumpió para soltar otro sollozo – hace… poco… mi cordura no… aguantará mucho… y ya ni… siquiera… puedo verme como… humana… yo… quiero morir… lo más… cuerda y… humana… posible… así que… por favor… mátame… ahora…

Ozaki había escuchado que en el estilo del aliento de agua existía una postura especial, que solo podía ejecutarse cuando un demonio ofrecía su cuello voluntariamente. Se decía que la víctima moría sin dolor, como si solo estuviera disfrutando de una apacible brisa. Por primera y probablemente única vez, lamentaría que el aliento de la serpiente no tuviera una postura como esa.

Lo único que Ozaki Iguro pudo hacer por Mitsuri Kanroji, fue ejecutarla con su postura más rápida y acompañarla sosteniendo respetuosamente su cabeza mientras se convertía en cenizas.

\- Gracias… - sollozó el antiguo pilar del amor por última vez, tratando de esbozar la alegre sonrisa que adornaba su rostro tantos años atrás.

\- Espero que puedas encontrar algo de paz en el otro mundo – murmuró Ozaki una vez el viento se llevó las cenizas de sus manos.

* * *

_Limbo._

_Misma noche._

Mitsuri no dejaba de llorar mientras caminaba en la oscuridad absoluta. Sabía que debía alegrarse de que alguien hubiera puesto fin a su demoniaca existencia, que debía agradecer haber tenido, aunque por un fugaz momento, la ilusión de haber visto a uno de sus más queridos compañeros al final. Pero no podía dejar de lamentarse.

Se lamentaba de su fuerza, que la llevó a desear ser débil.

Se lamentaba de su debilidad, que solo apareció en los momentos que debía ser fuerte.

Se lamentaba por haberse convertido en aquello que debía destruir.

Por haber segado la vida de tantas personas, pero no la propia.

Por haberse manchado con la sangre de los que debía proteger.

Pero sobre todo, se lamentaba por no haber podido ser útil para sus amigos, a pesar de haber deseado con tanto fervor que nadie más muriera en esa fatídica noche.

Lo peor era que no había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle perdón por ello, ni siquiera en ese mundo.

\- Supongo que… al menos expiaré mis pecados en el infierno – murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas – tengo lo que merezco.

\- Eso no es cierto, Kanroji.

Mitsuri tembló al escuchar esa voz.

_¿Es posible?_

Temió darse la vuelta para encarar al dueño de esa voz. Quizá aún estaba muriendo en los brazos de Ozaki y esta era la última divagación de su mente.

\- Tú te esforzaste todo lo que pudiste.

Sintiéndose indigna de tales palabras, Mitsuri finalmente se dio la vuelta, pero inmediatamente el llanto que antes había amainado, se intensificó. Ante ella estaba el pilar de la serpiente de su tiempo, Obanai Iguro, con el mismo uniforme que ella portaba, su haori a rayas, sus vendas cubriéndole la boca y, como no podía ser de otra forma, su amigo fiel hasta la muerte, Kaburamaru, enrollado alrededor de su cuello.

\- Iguro… san… - murmuró entre sollozos – yo… yo quería discul-

\- Basta, Kanroji – Obanai se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas con suaves caricias en sus mejillas, un gesto que nunca se habría permitido en vida.

El pilar del amor pensó que era muy extraño. Sabía muy bien que estaba muerta, pero podía sentir la calidez de las manos de Obanai, e incluso los cariñosos lametones de Kaburamaru en su rostro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse reconfortar por ellos, recordó todo lo que había hecho como demonio y se apartó.

\- ¡No! No lo merezco… yo… primero debo… al menos debo… - Obanai soltó un suspiro quedo.

\- ¿Disculparte? – Mitsuri asintió – ya lo has hecho lo suficiente – Kanroji lo miró confundida – te estuvimos observando.

Kanroji abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego se cubrió el rostro.

\- En-entonces saben… todo lo que hice… que yo… soy una asesina… estoy manchada de sangre… inocente…

Suavemente, Iguro le apartó las manos del rostro para hacer que lo viera.

\- Lo sabemos, pero también vimos tu esfuerzo por involucrar a la menor cantidad de gente posible – Kaburamaru se deslizó por su hombro para volver a lamer el rostro de Mitsuri – o de al menos devorar malas personas.

\- Eran personas que… podrían haber cambiado si… hubieran vivido… lo suficiente – le corrigió negando con la cabeza – yo… no merezco que estén aquí tratando de reconfortarme… yo… merezco caer en el infierno directamente.

\- Entonces caeremos juntos – una vez más, Mitsuri lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Iguro-san y Kaburamaru no han hecho nada malo! – esta vez fue Obanai quien negó con la cabeza.

\- Kaburamaru no, pero yo soy un pecador también – ante la mirada de desconcierto que le dedicó la chica, el pilar de la serpiente desvió la mirada mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro lentamente – nunca te lo dije en vida pero… - introdujo el dedo índice bajo el borde de la venda y tiró de ella – yo cargo con la casi aniquilación de mi clan a mis espaldas – al no percibir ningún tipo de reacción por parte de Mitsuri ante la vista de su cicatriz, Obanai se animó a mirarla. Aunque aún mostraba sorpresa, no era la expresión de desprecio que temió por tanto tiempo encontrar en su rostro. Esto le dio ánimo para seguir hablando – y al igual que las personas que te comiste, no eran buenos. Por eso, si tú tienes que cumplir una expiación por ellos, yo te acompañaré mientras cumplo la mía.

Sin poder contenerse, Mitsuri levantó las manos para tocar con delicadeza los bordes de la cicatriz y de la suave sonrisa que le obsequiaba Obanai. Luego lo estrechó en un abrazo sin pensarlo más, como había hecho antes con el descendiente de su clan.

\- Gracias… Iguro-san… Kaburamaru… - una vez más, el pilar del amor lloraba – si… si lo logramos… y renacemos como humanos… ¿podrían… buscarme?

Mientras Kaburamaru acariciaba con su cabeza la mejilla de Mitsuri en señal de afirmación, Obanai se recuperaba del shock que le había causado el repentino abrazo y semejante petición. Kanroji se le había adelantado al hacerla.

\- Así será – asintió mientras correspondía tímidamente el abrazo.

_Definitivamente lavaremos nuestros pecados, porque aún hay algo más que quiero decirte en nuestra próxima vida._

* * *

_Parque central de cierta ciudad._

_Años después de la aniquilación definitiva de los demonios._

La primavera hacía acto de presencia de manera tan esplendorosa que a Mitsuri le resultaba muy difícil no distraerse con cada cosa que veía en el camino. La forma en que los cerezos florecían en un pequeño claro del parque que había encontrado por casualidad, la dejó sumida en un corto trance mientras los observaba con una sonrisa vivaracha en el fondo. Estaba contenta, era fuerte, tenía buen apetito y su cabello era rosa con puntas verdes, pero nada de eso le molestaba, se sentía bien consigo misma. Además, tenía un puñado de buenos amigos a los que adoraba y tenía el placer de ayudar de vez en cuando.

Con todo eso, sabía que no podía pedir más, tenía suficientes motivos para sentirse feliz. Pero aun así sentía que faltaba algo. No era como si careciera de algo, se trataba de esa sensación de saber que había una tarea pendiente que debía ser completada… no, no se trataba de una tarea… era como esperar por un resultado o un veredicto sin saber cuál era el crimen que había cometido.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, contemplando los cerezos en flor, Mitsuri se sentía particularmente optimista. Si no fuera porque la belleza del paisaje la sobrecogió, se habría sentido incluso ansiosa.

El sonido de unas pisadas llamó su atención, y reconociendo de quien se trataba, Mitsuri volteó a verlo con su más brillante sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días, Iguro-san! – lo saludó pletórica de alegría al verlo.

Obanai se detuvo a cierta distancia. La visión de la alegre y hermosa sonrisa de Mitsuri en medio de una suerte de lluvia de pétalos de cerezo lo fulminó como un rayo. Y la sensación le pareció curiosamente familiar, sabía que había sentido lo mismo al conocerla, pero quizá estaba sufriendo algún tipo de déjà vu, porque le parecía que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista más de una vez.

Apretó los labios para ganar tiempo y recordar que debía contestar al saludo, deseando tener una máscara o algo que cubriera su rostro, o al menos su boca, así pondría contenerse mejor. Pero la suave caricia de Kaburamaru, que descansaba sobre sus hombros como era usual, fue como empujón e hizo salir las palabras que ni el peor método de tortura habría logrado arrancarle antes.

\- Te amo, Kanroji – soltó sin más, sintiéndose torpe y estúpido incluso antes de terminar de decirlo, pero curiosamente aliviado.

Fuera de los nervios usuales que causaba ese tipo de situación, Obanai estaba bien. No tenía ningún peso extra en particular que lo hiciera avergonzarse o sentirse impuro o indigno. Era un chico huraño que prefería la compañía de su serpiente a soportar las payasadas la mayoría de las personas, pero se trataba de solo un aspecto de personalidad, no había ninguna marca en su rostro que quisiera ocultar, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Y extrañamente, el confesar sus sentimientos, aunque de esa manera tan abrupta y extraña, lo llenó de paz.

En algún lugar de su mente, Mitsuri sabía que debía extrañarle esa respuesta a su saludo, e incluso podría estar tentada a entrar en pánico y preguntarle a Obanai dramáticamente de qué se trataba todo eso. Pero la confesión no le resultó tan inesperada. No era como si hubiera notado los sentimientos del muchacho por ella antes, pero sintió que acababan de darle algo que le habían prometido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo que por fin una genuina felicidad se desbordara en su corazón.

\- Yo también… - respondió sin pensar – siento que me tomó más de una vida darme cuenta de ello.

Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar al muchacho, lo que la llevó a ella a ponerse tan roja como una manzana. La sensación de completar algo largamente pospuesto se desvaneció para ambos. Eran solo dos jóvenes que finalmente abrían sus corazones y se daban la oportunidad de ser felices en un día de primavera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora se me está haciendo costumbre dejar las notas de verdad aquí, es que siento que spoilearé sin querer XDu

Pues como mencioné, esto empezó porque estaba escuchando ese opening, lei la letra, pensé en personajes glotones, me vino Mitsuri a la mente y luego pensé "si asi come de humana ¿cuanto comerá de demonio?" y pues... escribí la primera parte, despues pensé en como sería el comportamiento de Mitsuri y que no perdería por completo su personalidad, pensé en la motivaciones que tendría y asi :'v iba a dejarlo en la penultima parte, pero no me parecía que Obanai se le declarara en el momento de acompañarla al infierno (porque dudo que se hagan excepciones a ese respecto de lavar los pecados), me dejaba un sabor agridulce y honestamente no me pareció la mejor circunstancia, así que agregué la última parte :'v

Siento que no está tan bien, y siento que Mitsuri este llorona, pero en serio pienso que le causaría demasiado dolor estar en esa situación, supongo quedó OC :'v

Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado esta cosa fea :'v


End file.
